


Sick Day

by vassalady



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Cold, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia has a cold. Kalinda plans to pamper her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silly_cleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/gifts).



> silly_cleo asked for schmoopy h/c cold f/f stories, so I wrote her one. <3
> 
> ETA 2/15/15: I recorded this for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology 2015! You can download just this podfic [here](http://podfidic.parakaproductions.com/ALPA%20V%20Numbered/19%20%5bThe%20Good%20Wife%5d%20Sick%20Day.mp3) (right click and save as) or you can go [here](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html) and listen to the whole anthology (or as many of the podfics in it that you want!) which I heartily recommend you do!

“Ugh, am I dead?” Alicia pulled the pillow over her head to block out the light, but that made it even harder to breathe.

She felt the bed sink a little as Kalinda sat on the edge. “Hey,” she said, rubbing Alicia’s shoulder. “We’re going to be late.”

“I feel like I have giant plugs up my nose.” The pillow was tugged out of her grasp. Alicia squinted up at Kalinda, who simply smirked. “Make fun of my pain, will you?”

Kalinda chuckled and brushed a strand of hair out of Alicia’s face. “It’s just a head cold. You’re fine.”

Feeling a little vindictive at how cheery Kalinda was, Alicia made a grab for her. Kalinda caught her hand in her own, twining their fingers together. “I haven’t had a cold this bad for… for…” Alicia stared up at the ceiling. “I can’t even remember.”

“Want me to make you chicken soup?” Kalinda said, leaning down. “It’ll help clear your sinuses.”

When Alicia tried to laugh, her blocked nose stopped her, and she ended up coughing. Kalinda pulled her into her arms. Alicia settled against Kalinda’s body with a sigh. She hoped the change in position would drain her nose, but no such luck. She was still forced to breath with her mouth.

“I think I’m going to call in today.” She looked up at Kalinda through her lashes. It wasn’t exactly sexy; she felt too crummy to properly attempt sexy, but it would have to do. “You should, too. Stay here with me. Make me that soup.”

“Well,” Kalinda said, drawing out the word, “maybe just this once.” She shifted to slip out from underneath Alicia, but Alicia grabbed her shoulder.

“Just a few more minutes,” Alicia said. “And then you can make me food and wrap me up in front of the TV and hand feed me chocolate.”

She felt Kalinda’s body tremble as she laughed. “So demanding. But for you, anything.” She leaned in and kissed Alicia slowly.

As much as she enjoyed the kiss, Alicia pulled away. “Wait,” she said, “wait, you’ll just get sick, too.”

“Well, then,” Kalinda said, “you can take care of me, then. Feed me chocolates.” She nibbled Alicia’s earlobe. “And maybe something else.”

Alicia smiled and snuggled closer to Kalinda. “Sounds good to me.”

A few days later, Alicia felt much better. Kalinda, however, had developed a sniffle, but she firmly denied being sick.

Alicia brought her soup and chocolates anyway.


End file.
